The Colaboration
by KatyKatt
Summary: I got bored and I love these two together. I don't own Cimorelli or Ryan Beatty!
1. Flirting While Filming

**This is a real life story about the Cimorelli sisters who sing on Youtube and Ryan Beatty, another online singer. I thought these two would be ADORABLE as a couple! Please enjoy. :)**

**The story IS about the one video from the Cimorelli channel. They are amazing, if you haven't heard them yet, you need to! I used some of the footage because if I used it all, it would take to long. Some of it actually happen, some I made up. Please just take it easy on me.. lol :)**

_"Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty,_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?"_

"That one was good you guys! Let's do it one more time just to be sure though, okay?" Christina, the oldest of the Cimorelli family walked over to the camera to make sure it was centered right.

"Oh come on! We have been going at this all day!" the youngest, Dani, said.

"Seriously Christina, I think we should be done..." Lisa agreed.

"Guys, come on! We have Ryan here so I think that this should be our best video yet!" Christina was always the one who got all the other sisters to actually get down to business. In most of the videos you hear her being the one to get everyone to stop talking and actually focus on the video.

"One more time guys, come on, please!"

Every one exchanged a few glances and mumbled many "fine"'s, "whatever"'s, and "last time"'s.

"Thats the spirit!" Christina said with a smile. She walks over to her place and started to fix her hair.

"But don't say 'We're Cimorelli' really awkwardly like-" Katherine continued to make random noises which made the girls all laugh. They always made each other laugh. They had that special bond you don't see in many sisters and it seemed as if eveyone loved everyone, and no one argued. No one knew for sure what happens behind the camera, but everyone always thinks that they are the happy, cheery family every one saw on camera.

"I find it awkward how I say my name! I say it, you do your 'We're Cimorelli' chant,and then I'm just like 'and I'm Ryan Beatty' again! It doesn't sound right..." Ryan trailed off.

"I don't know, let's just try it again. If it doesn't work, we will try something else," Christina offered.

"Okay."

"Everyone try not to laugh!"

"And 3, 2, 1... Hey, I'm Christina!"

"I'm Katherine!"

"I'm Lisa!"

"I'm Amy!"

"I'm Lauren!"

"I'm Dani!"

"I'm Ryan!"

"And we're Cimorelli!"

"And I'm Ryan Beatty!"

No one could stop the laughter that erupted from everyone. They finally understood what Ryan was talking about when he said that it didn't sound right.

"And I'M Ryan Beatty!" Ryan said laughing.

"YEAH!" everyone chimmed in.

A little girl, who Ryan assumes to be their little sister, come in and offers the girls candy. "Who wants it? Who wants it? Who wants it?" she yells. Everyone throws their hands up and start to yell, "ME!" Ryan looked around at all the yelling girls and noticed one girl. The girl who wasn't screaming at all. She had her hands up like she did want it but it didn't look like she wanted the candy to bad. Her name was Lauren. Probably the quietest of the sisters. The one that could rap. She almost always had her beautiful brown hair wavy, framing her face pefectly. She was gorgeous. All the sister are, but Lauren stood out for some reason. He was at least three years older then her so it was probably very innapropriate for him to think of her this way. But, he didn't care. He notices her, because she doesn't want to be noticed. She is so quiet, unless talked to first. She is the type of girl you want to figure out and talk to hours on end.

* * *

><p>"And we're Cimorelli!"<p>

"And I'm Ryan Beatty! No, that was bad!" Ryan yelles. The intro still wasn't working. "I don't know how to say it, like,-" Ryan trails off. No one answers him because they are to busy laughing. They have never had this much fun while making a video and they all know it's because Ryan came. "I'm Ryan Beatty!" Ryan does a quick practice intro. Christina and Lauren start laughing at his use of his arm. They copy his arm movement and make innocent jokes. Other then saying her name, that was the first time Ryan had heard her talk. He turns around and looks at her. Just looks at her face and how mature she looks for her age.

"Oh, by the way. Our little brothers thought your name was Ryan Baby this whole time," Christina says. This makes everyone yet again laugh. Ryan stares at Lauren laughing face. He decides that he loves her smile and would do anything to make her keep smiling. "They're like," Christina makes her voice very high, "When's Ryan Baby coming?"

* * *

><p>"I'd love to live here! Heck yeah!" Ryan jokes with the Cimorelli's parents who said that he was getting along so well with the girls that he should just move in.<p>

"You can stay in the tree house!" Amy jokes.

"Tree house or chicken coop, which ever one..." Everyone looks at Katherine. "What?" she says with a smile. Every smiles and shakes their hand at their sister. "Every one think about God," she says.

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"_

"Hold on!" Katherina stops the singing and starts to cough. Dani mocks her even falling to the ground, fake choking.

"I think that was the finishing touch," Lisa said.

Ryan was half listening, half not. Ryan was still thinking about that voice. If you really focus and try to just listen to that one voice, you can pick it out of all the girls. He had been listening to her sing all day but now that he realized how much he liked her, it made him realize how much of aangel she sounded like. It doesn't matter if her voice wasn't as powerful of Katherines, it was soft and sweet. Beautiful.

Ryan was snapped back to reality by Lisa singing "I wouldn't wanna be anybody else!" she switches her voice from very high, to very low, "Na, na, na, na, na, na!"

Christina gets out of line to go to the kitchen to get some water, laughing. She points to Ryan, "He's not used to," she points to Lisa, "your weirdness. HAHA! Go ahead and take five."

Everyone sighs and go to their own rooms. Everyone gets on the computer or turns on their music. All that was left in the living room was Ryan... and Lauren.

"Hey," Ryan said with a smile.

"Hi.." Lauren replied. She didn't usually talk to guys, especially not this cute. If you were to go on to her laptop, you would see his videos in her history. That's all she looks up when she is on Youtube. She things he sings amazing, was very cute, and now she knew that he was very sweet as well. Just making her fall even harder for him. How could he like her though? She was three years younger then him... It would never happen

"You are a really good singer, you know?" Ryan said trying to make conversation.

"Wow, thanks. People have told me that but I try not to let it go to my head, you know?" Lauren replied.

"Well dang, it's true..." Ryan said with a wink. Lauren turn about seven shades of red dark and looked at the ground. There was a long pause and then she walked over to the couch and leaned against the back of it. Ryan follows her and leans against the couch next to her.

"You aren't so bad yorself, Ryan. You sing great, that's why it means so much to me for you to say I'm a good singer."

"Well your pretty too, does that mean just as much?" Ryan said nugding her shoulder with his. Lauren again blushes and looks down.

"Shut up.. No I'm not.." Lauren says with a slight grin at his compliment.

"Yeah you are! You'e really pretty Lauren. Don't let anyone tell you different, especially any hater on line. They are just jealous."

"Thanks Ryan. You're awesome!" She gets up off the couch and wraps her arms gently around his shoulders. He instantly puts his arms around her tiny waist and squeezes her in a way of saying you're welcome.

"Come on guys! I wanna sing Friday!" Ryan and Lauren pull apart at the sound of Christina's voice yelling. They pull away and stare into each other's eyes. Lauren is the first to look away and starts to walk towards their dining room, where the piano is. She hops up on the top of the piano and Ryan decides he wants to sit by her. Just as he is about to sit down just the way she did, Danni runs in and sits by her sister before Ryan had the chance to move. He sits under her, on the bench. The girls start to babble on about the most random things and Ryan startes to flirt with Lauren. Her legs are on either side of him so he decides to lean back onto the piano between her legs and rub one playfully. He rubs her leg and feels how smooth it is. Lauren, who is very ticklish, bites her lip to try to not laugh. She didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was flirting...

Since he was leaning back it was easy for her to flirt back. She first puts her hand on his shoulders and rubs them a little bit. She runs her hand up his shoulders, into his hair. Messing with it in the back a little bit. The hair all the girls on Youtube love so much. The hair that seems to lay perfectly, and she was messing it up. ANd he was letting her. When she was done she put her hand down. Ryan took his hand and brushed through it, flicking his head back and forth a few times to get it to look like it did before. When he was done, he looked back at Lauren with a sly smile. Lauren grined back at him.

As they all sang the song Friday, Ryan and Lauren didn't continue, just sang and danced a little bit. Once they finsihed Christina turned to Lauren putting the camera into her hand, "Hey babe, it's your turn to edit the video and put it online. Make sure there are a lot of bloopers in this one, there has to be tons to choose from!" She says with a laugh. "You can do that, right?"

"Yuhp, no prob, C," Lauren said, using the nickname she gave her older sister. Christina walks away and goes upstair to her room. Lauren sighs and turns around towards the computer. She sat down and plugger in the camera. She felt a hand on her shoulder so she slightly jumped and turned around seeing a very familiar, big blue eyed, face.

"Hey you need help?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Yeah... That would be great.." Lauren replied with a smile.

**Okay, so... the next chapter. I want it to be about them deciding the bloopers, the take they should use, and his goodbye. A kiss perhaps? ;) Review and tell me what you wanna see! I am open to everything!**

**-Speaking of that. I have decided that I want you guys, my fans and reviewers, to tell me what to write. If you have a couple, I usually only do romance, that you want me to write about then I will! But, only if it is a T.V. show I watch, a movie I watch, or a book I read. Give me ANY of your suggestions and I will try to do all the ones I can. Don't be afraid to tell me what to write. I will reply to you if I don't know the couple you tell me about so if you don't get a reply from me, assume I am writing your story! Try to give me an idea of what you want to happen, if you don't I am sure I can come up with something for them.**

**You guys are awesome! Keep on keeping on and review please! :)**


	2. Editing and Almost Kisses

**I'm back! :D**

* * *

><p>"So, how do we do this?" Ryan asked me.<p>

"Just watch the whole thing and if there is something we like, we put it in!" I said back smiling.

"Okay sounds easy enough..."

I sit down in a chair in front of the computer and plug in the camera. I feel Ryan pull a chair behind me and lean in to watch too. I can feel his breathe on my neck and i can smell his cologne from him being so close and it makes me shiver. When the video footage finally comes up on the screen, I click on it.

"Hey I'm Catherine-" and that's how it went. We watched a good hour of footage and cut it all together to make the video. We ended up getting into an argument about whether we should use the Friday footage or not.

"Why not its funny!" I say to him.

"I look stupid!" he replies.

"No you don't! I like it a lot, please!" I say turning around giving him puppy dog eyes. I jutted out my lower lip to give it that extra touch.

Ryan sighs and say, " Alright fine..."

I cheered a little and added it to the video.

"Okay, ready!" I say happily.

"Its awesome, good job," Ryan says holding his hand up for a high five. I give him one and ignore the electricity that goes thru my body starting from the hand that touched his. I hit upload and the green bar started to load. I twirl my chair around to face him.

"So, what do you wanna do while we wait?" I ask him.

"How about we get to know each other better?" Ryan offers.

"Yeah, sure!" I say, "Lets play 20 questions, you start!" I say before he could.

"Ahh! Okay, lets start easy, what's your favorite color?" he started.

"Blue! If you could go anywhere for where would it be?" I asked back.

"Hmmmm, probably Italy. What's your biggest fear?"

"That one day, I'm gunna get on twitter and people will have forgotten about us or won't like me anymore. I never read the comments on any of our videos cuz I'm scared of the hate..." I say honestly.

"None of that is ever going to happen." Ryan takes my hand in his and holds it and his other hand makes its way onto my leg in a comforting way. I feel my face get red and I know I'm blushing like crazy.

"And how do you know that?" I question.

Ryan takes a piece of hair and puts it behind my ear, his hand then slides down from my hair and cups my cheek. "You're too amazing to ever forget or hate."

Ryan starts to lean in. I don't know why I didn't lean in too, I think I was too shocked!

"Uhm, what has been your favorite song to cover?" I ask pulling away a little.

Ryan looked surprised and somewhat disappointed.

"Uhm, One Less Lonely Girl..."

I nodded my head awkwardly and turned towards the computer which said the video was done loading.

"Okay it's done... Lets go before the girls wonder where we are..."

Ryan nods his head and follows me out the door. I walked him to the kitchen and for some reason I felt his eyes on my the whole way there. We finally got to the kitchen and saw all the girls eating, hopefully they could stop this horrible, silent awkwardness.

"Hey you two, where have you been?" Lisa asked with a smile.

"No where," Ryan and i answer at the same time. I look at him and see him blushing, and I'm sure I was too.

The girls said nothing else of it and offered us ice cream.

Lisa pulled me aside and whispered, "You are going to tell me everything later!"

A small smile crept onto my face and I replied, "ohhhkay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! First time writing a chapter in a while so don't hate me if its horrible! Leave a review if you want me to keep going! :) xx<strong>


End file.
